lost_creationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Creations
"How far can you go? The Lost Creations are unexplored worlds that will challenge your ability to smash, survive and improvise in unexpected environments! Defeat as many levels of this endless challenge as you can and earn amazing rewards!" "Tip: You're a lot more powerful if you use a minifigure with the correct Element." The Lost Creations is an endgame oriented endless game mode where players compete against the clock to defeat a variety of challenges in short randomly generated levels. If you beat the current level's challenge, you get to choose between trying the next level or claiming your rewards and end the run. Each level lasts for 5/6 minutes. This game mode can be accessed from Dinosaur Rise in the Dino World by the ancient portal in the base camp. An entry from LEGO Center will take you to that spot. Levels *Timed Runs - Reach the end of the level before the timer runs out, and build 2-3 build pads. **Areas: Volcano Mayhem, Castle Mayhem, Candy Mayhem *Brawls - Defeat enough enemies, which are in groups. **Areas: Volcano Brawl, Lunar Brawl, Swamp Brawl *Champion Challenge - Defeat 3 champions. **Areas: Valley of the Lost Champions, Lost Champions in Space *Jungle Arena - Survive the waves of enemies. *Gatekeeper's Realm - Defeat the Gatekeeper. *Isle of Smash - Smash enough smashies. Teams You can play the Lost Creations alone, or with a Team of other players. When you click on the teams/friends button on the left, then you will see members of your team, and other players you have passed recently that you can invite. It's advisable to invite people to join your team who are waiting at the portal to Lost Creations (since they are right there, ready to go). Starting When you (or a teammate) enter the portal, a timer will count down from 60 for other team-members to enter. You will then be in a waiting room with a barrier to the first dungeon. (Subsequent dungeons will have a waiting room, too.) You will have a chance to see the first world's Element and decide what 3 of your Minifigures to take with you. You won't have a chance to change your minifigures until that dungeon is over. Any minifigures that break during your run are out of play, but can come back when you leave Lost Creations. Once you and your team are ready, there's a push-button to open the barrier and start the first world. Gameplay Differences There are several key differences between the Lost Creations and regular gameplay. These are: * Any minifigures that are smashed in the Lost Creations '''stay smashed until they reach the Treasure Chamber. This makes it important to keep your figures alive whenever possible. * You cannot switch minifigures mid-challenge. As soon as the dungeon starts, you are left with those same minifigures until you enter the portal to the next creation. * Your Homestone button is replaced with the exit button. Pushing this will teleport you directly to the Treasure Chamber. * The Element of the '''Lost Creation '''will not change until a Gatekeeper level is conquered, which occurs every 5 rounds. * Each level is timed. If you cannot complete the challenge within 5 minutes(6 for Lost Champions in Space), you will be smashed and sent to the Treasure Chamber to claim your loot. Ending When your '''Lost Creations adventure is over then you will go to the Treasure Chamber(see below), then from there you can return to Dinosaur Rise. Unlike other dungeons, there is no waiting time to try again. Your adventure, or run ends when... *All your minifigures are broken. *Your time runs out before you complete the level and go through the exit. *You complete and exit, but choose not to go to the next level. *You push the exit button (which replaces your Homestone button). Treasure Chamber This encompasses an area just larger than the screen with several Smashies containing stars. *Total is about 40 Stars, *If a teammate gets there a couple minutes ahead of you, they may all be broken, and you'll get no stars. *'Stars:' The higher the level completed, the greater chance of getting a super-star worth 100, or a mega-star worth 250 in either or both chests.